Tokyo Mew Mew Heroes
by XxNyuuxX
Summary: The Mew Crew is back, this time they have a little surprize from the future. Please R & R! Chapter 4 up!
1. Beggining

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way**

**Note: The story takes place shortly after the a la mode, so it has Berry **

Ichigo was walking home from Cafe Mew Mew. Her red hair tied in the usual twin pigtails. She sang softly to herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky. She looked at Masha, the pink robot whom was also smiling and singing along with Ichigo.

"Masha, I think today will be a good day, dont you?" She asked cheerfuly to the tiny puffball.

"Good day, good day" Masha repeated.

"ICHIGO!!" Called out a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw a girl running towards her. Her long, blonde, hair was waving in the wind as she ran.

"Berry!" Ichigo called at the bunny-cat girl.

Berry lept at an almost inhuman height towards Ichigo.

"Hiya Berry, what's up?"

"Ryou wants to see you.." Berry panted trying to catch her breath.

"What?! If he wanted to see, why didnt he just tell me before I left work?!" Ichigo yelled.

"He says...it's an...emergency" Berry panted once more

"Emergency?" Questioned the cat girl.

"Yeah...come on" Berry said running back towards Cafe Mew Mew.

"Hey! Wait up!" Called Ichigo running as well.

At Cafe Mew Mew, Ryou and Keiichiro were down in the basement with all the other Mews and Tasuku. Ichigo and Berry burst through the doors, both out of breath from running.

"What is it...Shirogane? What's the emergency?" Ichigo breathed heavily.

"Ichigo,we dont know how she got here or who she is"

"What are you...talking...about?" Ichigo gasped.

Ryou stood aside to reveal a girl none of the Mews reconized. She looked EXACTLY like Ichigo except the stranger had golden eyes instead of brown ones. She wore a black school top with long, green pants. The Mews gawked at the Ichigo look-a-like.

"Where did come from?" Mint inquired at Ryou. "We're not sure ourselves, she just showed up and knew all of our names and asked for Ichigo to come" Ryou explained.

"M-mom" The girl stammered. "MOMMY!" The girl cried as she ran up towards Ichigo and embraced her.

"WHHHHHHHHHATTTTTTTTTT!?" Screamed all the Mews at once.

Ryou looked completly terrified

"I-i'm not your mom! I'm only 13, I cant be a mom yet!!" She screeched.

"Just what the hell is goin on?!" Ryou yelled.

Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this.." Keiichiro tried to calm his partner.

The burnette calmly walked over to the girl and bent down slightly, because she was so short.

"Now, just why are you calling Momomiya-san 'mommy' ," Keiichiro asked very politely.

"Because she is, if you all could stop staring at me, I can tell you why I'm here."

"Very well' Keiichiro smiled at the doppelganger.

The stranger released Ichigo from her embrace and began to explan herself

"My name is Plum. I come from the future to try and stop a terrible evil from happening. I know this, because Momma told me to go the past and help fight alongside the other Mews."

"So you're saying, we have to fight evil once more na no da?" Pudding said.

"Right, and I can help you guys, because I'm a Mew too."

The whole Mew team gasped once again.

"I...I see then" Ryou studdered not even looking at Ichigo or Plum.

"How do we reconize these evil people?" Zakuro asked her.

"These people...dontn want Earth for themselves like the aliens did, or want to destroy Berry like the Saint Rose Crusaders. These people want to destroy every living thing, including other planets. They're called Death Beasts."

There was a large pause which everyone was silent. Ryou was still not daring to look at Ichigo

"So these, Death Beasts...want to destroy everything." Mint repeated to herself.

"Well, we wont let that happen," Ichigo reassured Plum.

"So you guys will help me?"

"Of course" said Ichigo.

"I will help you have the future na no da!" Pudding shouted.

"To have a future, we must save the present" Zakuro smiled at her.

"I'll help then" Mint agreed looking at Zakuro.

"I'll do my best then" Lettuce said with much confidence in herself.

"Me too!" Berry exclaimed.

"And we'll help you in anyway we can, Miss Plum" Keiichiro promised.

"Thank you...you guys"

Ryou was still making no eye contect with Ichigo.


	2. Memory

**Chapter 2!! Yays!**

**Some deal as before, I got no rights to Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, 4kids would've never dubbed it Just me though...SO here we go!**

**Note: Some stuff in here I made up, coz i know that's not what happens, but thats what fanfics do, right?**

**Also, hanyou is "half-breed" in Japanese, so I use that in here coz of their animal genes. Neko means "cat"**

After all of them promised Plum a bright future to look forward to. She thanked all of them and started to get sleepy was it was about 9:00.

"That's right! Where's Plum gonna stay?" Lettuce brought up a puzzling question.

"I know! She can stay at Mint's house na no da!" Pudding exclaimed cheerfuly.

"Wait! My house isn't a hotel!" Mint protested.

"That's ok, I can just sleep in the park in a tree," Plum said. At first they though she was joking, untill she pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow and headed out the Cafe doors.

"Wait! You were serious!?" Ichigo called at her daughter.

"It's ok, I do it sometimes during the summer with my friends back home," she explained.

"Fine, you can stay with me" Mint caved in.

"Really?! Thank you, Mint!" Plum jumped on Mint and hugged her.

"L-let go, I cant breathe" she coughed.

Ichigo went home finally after everything was settled and Mint was going to tell her Grandma that Ichigo was staying the night. "They look the same, so it's no like she'll notice" Mint explained. "I can barely tell the diffrence, except the eyes give it away" Lettuce remarked.

So Ichigo walked home, got changed and went to bed. Masha was floating happily in the air.

Ichigo turned on her back, and satrted to drift off into her memory about the day's past events.

"My daughter...Plum, it's kinda fun, but sorta scary knowing I'll be a mom someday. But I wonder...who do I marry in the future?" The question tossed around her mind for some time. She remembered a while back who Masaya had broken her heart.

_Flashback_

_"Momomiya-san", called Masaya. "I can't...I-ichigo." He held his head, it was as if it would split into two. Slowly, his tan skin was becoming very pale. His eyes turning icy blue, and all of his human nature was slowly disappering._

_"Aoyama-kun!!" Screamed Mew Ichigo_

_"I-ichgo...I must tell you something." He gasped. "It's too dangerous for you to love me. I'm going to destroy all of humanity, and I dont want you hurt. I'm breaking up with you...forgive me, Ichigo."_

_"Aoyama..kun" Ichigo breathed. Not beliving a word her ears had heard._

_"Please, go!!" The transforming Masaya warned at the Neko Hanyou._

_"AOYAMA KUN!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_It was too late, his ears could no longer her Ichigo's cries. "Foolish human" stated the alien's leader. Ichigo was crying tears of both sadness and heartbreak. "M-masaya"._

_"Let me put you out of you misery..."_

_"Ichigo look out!" Ryou shouted. Deep Blue raised his sword towards the broken cat girl, but she paid no attention._

_"Ichigo!!" Ryou yelled, running towards her to defend her from Deep Blue._

_"No! Ryou! Wait!!" Called out Mew Mint._

_Zakuro lept into the air, with her ZaCross Whip ready. She lunged at him, while her weapon became a whip. She wrapped the whip around Deep Blue's hands from striking Ichigo._

_"Wha..." He turned around to see the fierce wolf girl keeping a firm grip on it._

_"Get Ichigo out of here, she's not able to fight right now. We can handle this." Zakuro said to Ryou. He didn't hesitate. He immediatly picked up the kitty hanyou, and took her atlast to a little spot in the park where Kishhu had previosuly destroyed a cherry blossom tree._

_"Ichigo.." Ryou said to Ichigo looking into those sad, tear-filled, pink eyes._

_Ichigo continued to sob Masaya's name, and Ryou held her. He held her and just let her cry on him._

"Ryou..." she said remembering how much he cared about her. "Wait...could it be, that Ryou is my future husband?!" Ichigo echoed in her mind

"NNYYYAAA!"

Her fluffy cat ears and tail suddenly popped up. "No..it can't be. I cant be falling in love with Ryou!"

Masha looked at her quizically. "Ichigo?"


	3. Mew Plum

**I'd like to start off by personally thanking minniemouselover and Evol Kitty. thanks you guys for the comments!**

**Without further adue...chapter 3!!**

"Nooo!" Ichigo screamed inside her head.

"Ryou's the one who made me a mew mew!" She recalled as it was the platnium blonde she met on her first day as Mew Ichigo. "...but then," she started remembering his inner goodness.

"He's always ben there to protect me. Even when

I was upset over Masaya he still let me hold onto him," she sighed.

"Plum's eyes though are golden like..."

A familar face struck her mind. A green haired, pale skinned alien Ichigo had met.

"KISHHHUUU?!"She screamed with debelif.

She quickly covered her mouth, as both her parents were asleep.

Then, she turned around and in the mirror she saw those Iriomote ears and tail perk up.

"No.."

"Ichigo?" Yawned her mother. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, mom! I'm ok, just a...nightmare."

Or atleast she wishes it all was.

Masaya never becoming the Blue Knight, her cat ears popping up when she thinks about Ryou and Kishhu.

"_Am I in love with BOTH of them?! Is that even possible?'_ She thoughtalmost scremaing it in her head.

"Kishhu, Kishhu" Masha said still floating very cheerfully in Ichigo's room.

"Don't say that name!" She warned at the little robot.

"Look" was the robot's only response. He flaoted towards Ichigo's window, and true to Masha's word there WAS indeed someone there. The person Ichigo least wanted to see...more then ever.

"Hello, koneko-chan" Kishhu greeted at the angry girl.

"Kishhu, what are you doing here?" She menaced at the unwelcome alien. "I'm here of course for you!" She stated simply. It was so obvious of him to come late at night for her. But...something was diffrent about Kishhu.

She noticed that he didn't wear his normal alien clothes that showed off his navel.

These clothes were almost exactly like the Blue Knight's clothes, except his was green, and he atill had those black ribbon things at the end of it.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ichigo asked, more curious then angry this time.

"Ah..just as beautiful as ever, my koneko."

Ichigo blushed slightly. "T-that's not what I mean!'

"Hmm...still have the Iriomote genes in you?" He commented looking at her ears.

"W-w-w-wha? You know I'm part wild cat!"

'Listen, Ichigo," he said suddenly more seriously. "You need to know something...I know Plum was sent here, and we still need you and everyone to fight off the Death Beasts."

"How do y-" Ichigo began, but Kishhu interupted her.

"Not important right now...what matters is there is something fatal in this time period that can help us defeat them.

I need you to find out clues about anyone that could possbily manipulate the Death Beasts."

"Manipulate them?"

"You see, Death Beasts are more like super versions of Chimera Anima, but they don't have a will of thier own. Someone is controlling them, and the main suspect is thought to be in this period."

"I see..." Ichigo sighed.

'Ichigo, I'm sorry to say the world rests on your shoulders once again. But I know you can do it, koneko." He smiled at her. He took her hand, and kissed it, which didn't help at all with the fuzzy cat ears and tail.

"We will meet again...I promise."

With that, Kisshu teleported away from her. While smiling at the stunned cat hanyou.

Ichigo stood there for few seconds, still shocked at Kishhu's actions. For what seemed like an eternity she starred off into an uknown dreamland. A film that kept playing over and over in her mind.

"Ichigo" Masha finally interupted.

"Death Beast, Death Beast."

"What?! Oh no...where?" She looked round, and to her utter surpize she found a gigantic, black, dog-like creature growing at an unormal rate. His claws were made of metal, and his teeth were as sharp as a shark's. It's teeth were gnashing everywhere, growling and snarling at Ichigo. It then howled like some sort of prehistoric wolf.  
"T-that's a Death Beast?!" Ichigo panicked.

The demonc like dog continued growling at her. She then took out her golden pendant and shouted "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHOSIS!"

A flash of pink light surronded the young girl, and in an instant she became the infamous heroine, Mew Ichigo.

The dog was temporarily blinded by the bright, light, but otherwise not phased at all by Ichigo. It lept towards Ichigo, and she barely dodged out of the way. The ravinous dog slashed at her with it's gigantic claws, she yelled in pain. She rolled on the floor cringing in agony.

"Kisshu was right, these are super versions of Chimera Anima."

She stummbled to the ground, the wounds were bleeding, but she didn't want to leave an undefeated monster to the city. She didnt want all those people die when it was her responsiblity to destroy evil.

"D-damn you..."

Suddenly, the monster was hit by a ray of violet light. The Death Beast turned to see it's attacker and only saw a mysterious figure that Ichigo didn't reconize.

"Mama! Hang on, I got help!" Rang a very familiar voice.

"P-plum?"

"It's me! And I got Ryou to help you" She said jumping down to look at her mom. Plum did'nt look ANYTHING like the girl she had met only half a day ago. She had violet hair and a black outfit similar to Ichigo's with purple shorts and blakc boots. She also had red fox ears and a tail.

"Plum?!"

"Yup, I'm a Mew Mew. Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier." She apologized. "We saw you in trouble over at Mint's house at I brought Ryou along with us.

_"Oh no. Not Ryou, espically after seeing Kishhu_." She thought guiltliy.

The Death Beast was busy dealing with the bird hanyou and a monkey hanyou to notice a blonde human near it's prey.

"Ichigo!' Yelled Ryou after seeing Ichigo and her deep wounds. He carefully picked her up bridal style, and told Plum to help Mint and Pudding deal with the Death Beast. Then, later they would meet up at Mint's house.

"Ok! Take care of mama."Plum said to Ryou before leaping into the air to fight the Death Beast.

And that was what Ichigo saw last. She called out to Plum then to Ryou and finally Kishhu before she fell into a deep sleep.

**And that wraps up Chapter 3! Don't worry fans, she's not dead! So R&R and I'll write Chapter 4 quicker! **

**Domo arigatou! 3**


	4. Eyes

**Finally!! Chapter 4 wOoT XxNyuuxX's return from a busy week of school**

**So here we go!**

Ichigo's vision was blurred when she woke up. She saw Ryou standing over her face, almost too close for comfort. "R-ryou..." She said weakly. She attempted to stand up, but she couldn't because her stomach and back were compeltly wrapped. She was still in Mew form.

"Don't move too much," he cautioned. She looked at his icy blue eyes which looked concerned.

For a moment she just stared at his eyes. He tried to look away, but Ichigo still kept staring.

"I...Ryou," she studdered. She moved towards him, a bit. His eyes not even looking at her face.

"Ichigo, please..." He said grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Ryou...just why have you not ben able to look at me in the eyes? Ever scence Plum came here, you've ben acting distant."

"You wanna know why?" Ryou said slowly moving up towards the neko girl's eyes.

"Truth is Ichigo...I'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, and a little hurt. You see...I really like you, I mean as more then a friend." His voice deepened with sadness

"I know she's Kisshu's daughter. You think I wouldn't notice those same eyes?"

Ichigo was stunned. Not even daring to move.

It was as if time had completly stopped.

"Ryou..I..." but before Ichigo could even think of what to say next, Ryou continued.

"But, I'm not gonna let my emotions get in the way. It's your happiness I want, and that's why I'll still be here if you need me." He got up, and walked slowly out of the room.

"R-ryou.." Ichigo was feeling guilty. Guilty about something she hadn't even done yet. What had her future self seen in Kishhu that could lead her to marry him instead?

Her mind tossed around these questions. Her mind had absolutly no answers. A sharp pain in her stomach jarred her back into reality. She laid back down on the bed, and touched her pendant to turn back ino her human form. (**I'm just assuming that's what they do)**

The pain in her heart and sotmach were too much, she had decided to try and rest all she could. She fell asleep again, for about an hour. She heard a voice that was all too familiar, but was she dreaming? She opened her eyes to see Kishhu again. This time though he was wearing his usual attire. "K-kishhu?"

"Koneko..."he whispered. It wasn't in the normal perky tone he usually used around her. This time it was sad. Almost as if he were feeling Ichigo's pain both psycial and emotional.

"What do you want this time?" She asked not getting up from the bed.

"You're hurt, koneko. It pains me to see you this way." His eyes looked like Ryou's, but he was looking directly into hers.

"I'm alright," she said rather touched by Kishhu's sympathy. "Umm...why did you come and see twice in one night?"

"Twice?" He repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, you came and told me to look for the person that was controlling the Death Beasts." She explained.

"You know about the Death Beasts?! I was hoping I wasn't too late before they got here. Dammit!" He yelled.

"Don't you remember you coming and telling me about someone who might be manipulating them? Come to think of it...you were wearing diffrent clothes too."

Kishhu stood in silence, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"You might've just ben dreaming, koneko. I just got here."

"Ahh, I'm so confused." She cried grabbing her head.

"Don't strain yourself." He said holding onto her hands. Those golden eyes looked at her again. She couldn't help but stare back. Those eyes were almost hypnotic, almost like she could stare at them forever.

"It looks like it's almost morning" he noticed looking out the window. The inky black sky outside was slowly turning blue in the horizon.

"Oh no! I gotta get home before Mom and Dad wake up," she said. She got up from the bed, and tried to walk, but the pain in her back was too intense. For a moment, she thought she was gonna fall on the floor, when Kishhu grabbed her. Ichigo looked up at him as he pulled her back up on the bed.

"Want me to take you home?" He offered.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can just teleport you home. You're in no fit state to walk home." He said, lifitng her up on his back.

_"Wow...has Kishhu gotten stronger scence the last time I saw him?" _She pondered idly.

"You alright, koneko?"

"Y-yeah." She confirmed not daring to let go of him.

"Ok, let's go."

Ichigo shut her eyes and prepared for any effect of teleporting.

For a second, Ichigo felt really, dizzy like she was being thrown on circles a hundered times. Then, the dizzy sensation stopped. She opened her eyes and saw her room.

_"Wow, that was really quick!!" _She exclaimed mentally. Kishhu carried her all the way to her bed, where he placed her down.

"Umm...thank you, Kisshu."

"You can thank me with kisses." He winked.

"W-wha?" She disbelieved her own ears.

"Just a quick one," he said lifting up her chin and quickly kissing her on the lips.

Ichigo felt a sensation she had never felt before. It was like her heart had completly taken over her. She was feeling so happy in that one instant Kisshu kissed her.

Once he removed his lips, he smiled and said "sorry, koneko, but I gotta g-"

Ichigo's heart's impluses lead her to hug Kishhu.  
"N-no..." she said without even thinkg about what she had done.

"Aww, koneko, you like my kisses that much?" He held her back. Avoiding too much pressure on her wounds.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back. You just rest now," He let go and laid her down on the bed.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but watched him blow a kiss to her then teleport out.

Her head had finally kicked and realized what she had done.

"What was that? Kisshu kissed me plently of times before, but were they that good?"

Ichigo was still confused over the day's events but decided not to worry about them. She was tired and wanted to rest for now. So she closed her eyes, and played Kishhu's kiss over and over in her mind till she fell asleep.


End file.
